Quite a few exercises or activities, such as rock climbing, mountaineering, gymnastics, aloft work, painting work and so on, are heavily dependent upon the grip force by hands and therefore require to consistently keep the hands in a dry condition or require to increase the friction force provided by hands. Among these exercises, the rock climbing is an emerging exercise in recent years. Seasoned and skilled climbers climb natural or artificial rocks with a variety of angles by using their limbs. Usually climber's hands will sweat during exercising which affects the grip force for griping the rock holds, so the climber often uses the chalk bag or powder bag strapped to the waist of the climber to carry with grip powder therein. Usually, the grip powder mainly consists of the “magnesium carbonate or calcium carbonate” powder which has an absorbent function and can be used to alleviate and improve slippery condition on the hands caused by sweating while climbing. As if a climber senses it seems that a palm is getting started to sweat and becomes slippery, he/she can take and chalk up the grip powder in the powder bag onto the hand to duly alleviate the slippery condition on the hands. Similarly, gymnastics athletes or weight lifters also use the grip powder filled in a powder tank rather than a bag to prevent the hands and palms from being slippery and sweating.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a use status for a conventional rock climbing chalk bag. In FIG. 1, a chalk bag 101 is usually strapped or tied to the waist of a climber 102 by a rope or a strap. Often the bag is moved to the back waist of the climber to keep away from the rock wall or rock cliff to avoid affecting the climbing movements. In a rock climbing movement at a relatively low altitude and a shorter distance without the use of ropes (called bouldering activity), the bag may also be placed on the ground or hanged around the climbing area, for providing climbers to chalk the powder up to their hands during resting.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional rock climbing chalk bag. In FIG. 2, the powder bag is mainly made of a bag body 201 with a cylindrical or a conical shape. The grip powder 207 is filled into and carried by the bag 201. There is an opening and closing element 203 disposed around the bag mouth 202 for preventing the powder from being spilt out during non-use period. Sometimes, a fleece material 205 is applied to be the interior lining for the powder bag, since it can easily catch and attach the powder substance thereon. Climbers can quickly apply the grip powder onto the hand or palms uniformly by touching or catching the fleece interior lining in the bag.
However, it is never so easy to uniformly spread the grip powder over the palms contacting with the rock face by just simply placing the grip powder in the chalk bag. Thus, some climbers like to put an additional spherical object with fleece-made surface catching with the grip powder in the powder bag. By simply holding and grasping the spherical object, climbers can spread and apply the grip powder over their hand or palms quickly and uniformly.
However, it is very possible that the additional spherical object may fall out of the bag bringing together with a few amount of anti-slip powder during the carrying process or the dynamic climbing process, which significantly affects the climbing performance and further causes the safety issue for climbers. Therefore, it is a critical issue for the climbing gear industry regarding how to improve such a defect existing in the conventional technology and how to provide a better powder bag for climbers.
Hence, there is a need to solve the above deficiencies/issues.